Effets secondaires
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Après s'être forcé de boire une potion inconnue, Harry va subir des étranges effets des plus inattendus et devra, malgré lui, chercher de l'aide auprès de Severus Rogue.


Coucou ! :-D

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur du Harry/Severus ^^ J'espère que ça va plaire à quelqu'un ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur le fandom Harry Potter que j'appréhende un peu les réactions mdr x) Enfin bon, il faut bien poster un jour ! Cet OS fait presque 19 pages complètes et je suis plutôt fière de l'avoir enfin terminé ! :-D N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas ^^ Je ne vais pas vous manger lol :-) La critique est la meilleure chose pour progresser.

J'arrête mon blabla... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Effets secondaires**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde magique appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Cependant l'intrigue de cette fan-fiction est à moi.

Pairing : Severus/Harry

Rating : M

Résumé : Après s'être forcé de boire une potion inconnue, Harry va subir des étranges effets des plus inattendus et devra, malgré lui, chercher de l'aide auprès de Severus Rogue.

 **O/O/O**

« Bien, quand vous aurez fini votre potion, vous devrez boire une dose. Cette règle sera appliquée exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'en mourrez pas ! »

Ce fut sur ces mots que Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard, observait les visages crispés d'angoisses de ses élèves de septièmes années. Aujourd'hui, il avait les Poufsouffles et ces fameux Gryffondors qu'il détestait au plus haut point.

Il adorait voir chacun de ses stupides élèves baisser leurs yeux quand ils les fixaient, en particulier les Gryffondors. Et surtout un certain élève : Harry Potter.

En songeant à lui, Severus posa son regard froid sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier était en train de jeter un ingrédient quelconque dans le chaudron chaud lorsque derrière ses fines lunettes rondes, deux orbes verts s'accrochèrent soudainement à ceux, noirs intenses, du maître de potions. Ce dernier fronça doucement ses sourcils avant de sourire narquoisement ses lèvres pâles.

« Cela serait regrettable, monsieur Potter, de rater votre potion à cause de votre manque d'attention. Faut-il que je retire des points à votre maison pour négligence de travail ? »

Harry le défia du regard dans un froncement de sourcil sévère avant de soupirer doucement tout en baissant ses yeux en direction de sa potion. Cette dernière virait au turquoise contrairement à ses autres camarades qui avaient une potion de couleur verte pomme.

« Non. » Répondit-il dans un marmonnement.

Le maître avait décidé de demander aux septièmes années de faire une potion relaxante au vu des APSICS qui arrivaient à grand pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils ratent leurs examens à cause d'un trop fort stress, risquant ainsi de les faire une seconde année au sein de cette école. Cela serait de trop pour Severus qui ne supporterait pas de voir à nouveau ce rouquin de Weasley ainsi que le fils de son ennemi, Harry Potter. Oh que non, il ne pourrait pas supporter de les voir davantage.

Le cours se termina rapidement où duquel Severus avait réussi à retirer vingt-cinq points à la maison Gryffondor et dix points à la maison Poufsouffle.

« Je veux une fiole de votre potion sur mon bureau, qu'elle soit fini ou non, je m'en moque ! »

Tandis que ses mots résonnèrent encore dans les cachots, il profita pour inspecter les préparations de chacun de ses élèves avant de s'arrêter devant celle d'Harry. Dans un regard sceptique, il observa la couleur bleu nuit de la potion du Survivant. Sa potion sortait du lot.

« Monsieur Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes la seule personne qui a réussi à faire une potion bleue ? »

La plupart des élèves avaient une potion qui tirait vers le jaune-vert à part peut-être un ou deux élèves qui avaient une potion de couleur verte kaki. Severus vit l'adolescent observer les autres potions de ses camarades avant de jeter un regard sur sa préparation.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas monsieur.

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Et bien… J'ai sûrement mal suivi la recette.

\- Exactement. Et vous me ferai le plaisir de boire une dose de votre potion. » Déclara-t-il dans un sourire au coin.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux avant de jeter un bref regard apeuré vers son meilleur ami à la table d'à côté qui lui lançait une moue compatissante. Severus savoura leur échange dans un autre sourire victorieux.

« Et ça sera aussi le cas pour les autres. » Rappela-t-il en dirigeant ses orbes noirs vers le reste de la classe.

Son regard sévère se posa de nouveau sur le fils de son éternel ennemi. Ce dernier observait sa potion d'un air perdu. Harry Potter était parti dans ses pensées, remplis de doutes sur sa potion mystérieuse.

« Potter, si vous me faite encore patienter, je retirai encore des points. » Avertit-il.

Il vit l'adolescent soupirer avant d'hésiter de prendre la petite louche qui était posé auprès du chaudron et de la tremper dans le liquide bleu. Il remplit la louche à moitié pleine avant de regarder à nouveau autour de lui. Toute la classe semblait l'observer avant que le professeur racla sa gorge faisant retourner tous les élèves vers leurs potions respectives.

Harry finit par toucher le liquide bleu de ses lèvres fines et bu une gorgée de sa potion mystérieuse sous le regard fixe du professeur. Voyant qu'après cela, il ne semblait pas différent, Severus songea que la potion était tellement ratée qu'elle ne pouvait faire un seul effet. Il demanda aux élèves de sortir tandis qu'il observait toujours discrètement le Gryffondor. Ce dernier jeta des petits coups d'œil à différents endroits de son corps pour voir un infime changement due à la potion et grogna en entendant son soupir de soulagement.

Il s'avoua silencieusement qu'il ne connaissait pas les effets de cette drôle de potion bleu nuit. N'ayant jamais utilisé et fabriqué une potion de cette couleur, il admit avoir pris un trop gros risque en demandant à son élève de boire cette potion mystérieuse.

Il faudra qu'il se renseigne sur cette potion songea-t-il tandis qu'il prit la fiole du Survivant posé sur son bureau, afin de la mettre dans sa longue poche. Lui qui connaissait un nombre incalculable de potions et des conséquences du aux effets de certaines, qui dangereuses, pouvait causer la mort, il se trouva soudainement stupide à ne pas connaître une potion qu'un imbécile Gryffondor ait fait durant son cours. Severus soupira grassement face à cette réalité.

Il sortit des cachots, sa cape claquant violemment contre le sol, tandis que les traits de son visage trahissaient son mécontentement.

 **O/O/O**

Harry s'assit lourdement sur le banc en bois auprès de la table de sa maison avant de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'impression que la journée était interminable et enfin le week-end était désormais là. Depuis son cours de potions en début d'après-midi, il n'arrêtait pas de vérifier si quelque chose d'anormal lui était arrivé. Après tout il avait bu une potion inconnue et au fond de lui, il avait un peu peur des effets qu'elle pouvait produire.

Ses deux meilleurs amis s'installèrent en face de lui. Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines seulement et il fut ravi pour eux. Parfois en les regardant se chamailler gentiment, en les voyant s'embrasser, il se sentait un peu seul. Il les enviait. Il voulait lui aussi avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et non juste pour sa célébrité.

Après un bref discours de la directrice, la nourriture apparut sur la table, enclenchant le début du dîner sous les cris de joie de nombreux élèves. Comme à son habitude, Ron se servit en grande quantité de divers plats faisant sourire le Survivant.

« C'est fou comment je me suis sentie apaisée. Je pense refaire la potion avant les examens. » Songea Hermione à haute voix.

Harry grimaça doucement en se rappelant de sa potion. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire cette fameuse potion relaxante que Severus Rogue leur avait demandé de préparer. Il jeta un œil vers ledit professeur à la grande table des enseignants. Ce dernier était en train de converser avec la directrice et ne semblait pas remarquer que le brun l'observait discrètement.

« Ouais… » Répondit dans un petit soufflement.

Il se sentit soudainement fatigué lorsqu'une douleur s'insinuait peu à peu aux niveaux de ses jambes. Il se servit des ailes de poulet ainsi qu'une louche de pâtes avant d'entamer son repas. Il avait vraiment des jambes lourdes aujourd'hui, réalisa-t-il silencieusement. C'était sûrement à cause de la fatigue et du match de Quiddich qu'il avait eu contre les Serdaigles, la veille.

Il entendit Hermione blablater sur un sujet d'actualité tandis qu'il prit une bouché de ses pâtes. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi elle parlait et il se perdait peu à peu dans ces mots. Une douleur plus forte tira au niveau de son bassin lui faisant lâcher subitement sa fourchette de sa main. Il vit Hermione froncer ses sourcils dans une moue inquiète.

« Harry ?

\- Hein ? Oh, je l'ai glissé des mains par mégarde. » Essaya-t-il de rassurer

Hermione le connaissait assez bien pour savoir si Harry avait un problème ou non. Et le brun ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il était juste fatigué, se persuada-t-il. Il avait juste mal fait les étirements après le match d'hier. Oui, c'était pour cela que des douleurs venaient subitement.

« Je suis un peu fatigué. » Déclara-t-il simplement.

Il vit sa meilleure amie opiner de la tête avant de la voir jeter un œil vers son petit ami. Il suivit son regard. Ron était toujours en train de manger sa nourriture, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer faisant soupirer la jeune Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'Harry termina son assiette, il ressentit une autre douleur plus intense, le forçant à mettre ses mains sur ses jambes. Quelque chose clochait songea-t-il. Il ressentait une drôle de chaleur l'envahir. Il avait subitement chaud. Il doutait de quelque chose, il pressentait une situation qu'il ne voulait pas confronter. Il se sentait étroit dans son pantalon, c'était mauvais signe songea-t-il nerveusement. Il glissa sa main moite plusieurs fois dans sa chevelure sombre avant de trouver une excuse à ses amis pour filer illico vers les toilettes les plus discrètes.

Il se sentait atrocement mal et avait l'impression d'avoir énormément transpiré. Il accéléra le pas vers les toilettes du deuxième étage où il savait que personne ne le dérangerait. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et, sans attendre, retira sa robe de sorcière afin de confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

Il écarquilla ses orbes verts à la vue de cette bosse qui semblait vouloir grossir à son entrejambe. Il se retint de gémir et s'appuya contre le mur froid de la cabine avant de se glisser son dos jusqu'au sol. Les genoux contre son torse, il étouffa de nouveau un cri tandis que sa main droite se dirigea vers le renflement de son entrecuisse.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?! Était-ce un effet de la potion qu'il avait ingurgité ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer au dortoir dans cet état-là. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution…

« Hum ! »

Il ferma ses yeux tout en relevant sa tête vers le plafond tandis qu'il essaya à nouveau de se contrôler. Il fallait attendre que l'effet se dissipait de lui-même se disait-il au fond de lui. Oui, il fallait juste attendre.

 **O/O/O**

Dans ses appartements, Severus était penché sur les parchemins des sixièmes années, bien installé dans son petit bureau improvisé. Il venait d'ajouter une mauvaise note sur un énième parchemin lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs coups à la porte. Curieux, il jeta un œil à sa montre magique qu'il avait à son poignet. Le couvre-feu était passé, mais qui pouvait bien le déranger aussi tardivement ? Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa porte et l'ouvrit après un mot de passe à peine formulée.

Ne fut-il pas étonné lorsqu'il découvrit Harry Potter devant sa porte complètement épuisé, se tenant à peine, la main contre le mur, le visage un peu baissé.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'une masse de chevelure ébouriffée lorsqu'il vit son élève redresser complètement sa tête vers lui. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rondes et ses joues semblaient plus écarlates que d'habitude. Il l'avait l'air complètement fatigué et se demanda durant un instant ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

\- La potion… » Répondit-il dans un murmure.

Severus le vit mettre sa main au niveau de sa robe de sorcière avant de comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Est-ce que finalement la mystérieuse potion avait fait effet ? Après tout Potter était complètement épuisé, c'était sans doute un de ses effets secondaires.

« Ça… ça me fait mal, déclara-t-il avant de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Potter ?! »

Dans un mouvement rapide, le professeur de potions retint de justesse son élève avant de le faire rentrer dans ses appartements, le visage soucieux. Bons sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Il emmena l'adolescent vers le salon où il l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil en cuir. Harry était encore éveillé et semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Severus remarqua qu'il serrait sa main sur sa robe au niveau de ses jambes.

« Vous dites que vous avez mal. Puis-je savoir où ? »

Il n'avait pas le temps de faire des sarcasmes. Il semblerait que la situation était sérieuse et que cette potion que son élève avait consommée pourrait empirer son état. N'ayant pas de réponse, il tenta de retirer la main du Gryffondor avant que ce dernier l'empêcha dans un autre murmure :

« Non.

\- Monsieur Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Pour que je vous aide, c'est bien cela ? »

Il le vit acquiescer avant de le voir rougir soudainement en détournant son regard ailleurs. Il était étrange ce soir, sûrement un autre effet de la potion pensa-t-il amèrement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherches sur cette fameuse potion et le regretta aussitôt.

« Alors laissez-moi vous aider. Vous avez ressenti des effets de la potion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Quels sont-ils ?

\- Euh… Et bien… »

Severus attendit patiemment que son élève réponde à sa question mais il s'avérait qu'il était trop stupide pour aligner plus de deux mots.

« Bon retirer votre robe. Il semblerait que vous avez toujours mal.

\- Hein ? Attendez… »

Le professeur arracha la main de son élève et commença à relever sa robe lorsque subitement il arrêta tout mouvement. Son visage pâle trahit un léger rougissement avant que Severus essaya de reprendre un air impassible. Il voyait une énorme bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Le fait qu'elle soit bloquée à l'intérieur du pantalon ne faisait qu'intensifier la douleur que Potter subissait. Il observa l'adolescent qui, dans un mordillement de lèvre, retint un gémissement.

« Merlin que c'est gênant…

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est ça que la potion provoque…

\- Malheureusement, si, soupira Harry avant de réaliser quelque chose, suis-je en train de comprendre que vous ne connaissez pas les conséquences de la potion ? »

Il le vit froncer ses sourcils avant de découvrir un air effarer sur son visage d'adolescent. Severus soupira grassement. Mais dans quoi il s'était embarqué…

« Si je vous ai autorisé à boire cette potion, c'est justement parce qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. »

Il avait répondu dans un ton un peu ironique qu'il se demandait au fond de lui s'il n'aurait pas préféré voir son élève à l'infirmerie. Après tout, il avait pris le risque de demander à Harry Potter de boire une potion qui lui était aussi inconnue. Cette situation était de plus en plus étrange et tellement embarrassante.

« Vous m'avez forcé à la boire !, se révolta-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

\- Mais pas du tout.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes de mauvaise foi ! » S'énerva-t-il subitement.

Harry se leva difficilement du fauteuil avant de s'avancer vers son professeur. Ce dernier, exaspérer par son attitude, l'observa d'un regard noir.

« C'est à cause de vous que je suis… que je suis dans cet état-là. Donc, vous devez régler le problème !»

Tout en déclarant ses mots dans un ton pas très sûr, Harry pointait l'enseignant du doigt avant de soupirer grassement.

« Dites-moi qu'il y a une solution pour inverser les effets. » Espéra-t-il dans une petite voix.

Harry reprit sa place dans le fauteuil tandis que le silence revenait, de plus en plus imposant, dans le salon de Severus. Ce dernier se pinça l'arête de son nez et s'installa sur le canapé en face de son élève.

« Vous avez l'air de souffrir, pour l'instant la seule chose à faire est de… hum comment dire, de vous soulager. »

Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de conseiller à un de ses élèves de se masturber. Même s'il n'avait pas dit le mot exact, il ne voulait en aucun cas être cru dans ses paroles. Ce n'était déjà pas évident d'aborder le sujet et surtout avec un adolescent rempli d'hormones.

« Vous voulez que je me masturbe ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, soupira-t-il de plus en plus gêné.

\- Certes, mais vous l'avez sous-entendu. »

Il en avait déjà marre de ce gamin qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était terminer la correction qu'il avait entreprit plus tôt dans la soirée et partir se coucher, vite fait bien fait. Il l'avait dû le supporter en cours, et maintenant il faut qu'il se le coltine durant le reste de la soirée ?! Il allait finir par croire que le ciel s'acharnait sur lui.

« Et puis, que croyez-vous que j'ai fait avant de venir ? » Déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Severus, qui avait son regard perdu dans le vide, fixa subitement le jeune homme. Quoi ? Il l'avait fait avant de venir ? Il pouvait voir une couleur rose foncé apparaître sur ses pommettes, devinant qu'il était intimidé par ce drôle de conversation.

« Et bien recommencez, concéda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais je…, bredouillai Harry avant de continuer, cette solution ne semble pas fonctionner sur les effets !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à faire sur le long terme ! » Renchérie-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

Harry se leva de nouveau du fauteuil en cuir. Severus, qui était prêt à ouvrir la porte, entendit soudainement des mots inaudibles de son élève. Qu'est-ce qu'il vienne de dire pensa-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils, sa tête tournée vers son élève.

« Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit que ça fait plus de trois heures que j'essaie de calmer les effets ! » Répéta-t-il plus fort.

L'enseignant pouvait voir sa main droite serrer une nouvelle fois la robe de sorcière qu'il portait ainsi que ses lèvres se pincer sévèrement entre elles pour refréner l'ombre d'un gémissement. Severus le voyait rougir avant d'apercevoir sa tête se baisser honteusement.

« Les effets ont commencé pendant le dîner ?

\- Oui. »

Severus revenait sur ses pas et était désormais à un mètre du jeune homme. Il se rappelait de l'avoir vu quitter rapidement la grande salle. Un petit sourire sarcastique se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry essaya de contenir son peu de dignité envers son professeur en relevant son regard vers lui.

« Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? C'est ma situation que vous trouvez drôle.

\- Oui assez.

\- Rah ! Vraiment, je n'aurai pas dû venir vous voir. Je m'en doutais bien que vous ne vouliez pas m'aider. »

Le balafré commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Severus soupira grassement avant d'interrompre sa marche en le prenant par le bras. Alors comme cela, il avait réussi à le vexer ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas vous aider. Je suis votre professeur et je le devoir d'aider mes élèves lorsqu'ils viennent me voir.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. » Souffla-t-il amèrement.

Toujours tenant l'adolescent à son bras, Severus observa plus intensément le Survivant. Ce dernier, qui sentait son regard, n'osa pas le croiser durant quelques secondes avant de relever avec hésitation ses yeux verts dans sa direction.

« Qu-quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Potter, comment vous avez ressenti vos premiers effets ?

\- Euh… Eh bien, je sentais mes jambes lourdes et puis j'avais des douleurs au niveau de mon bassin…»

Pendant qu'Harry commençait à lister les premiers effets de la potion, Severus retira sa prise sur le bras. Il partit chercher un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume avant de revenir au salon afin d'écrire les symptômes. Il s'était assis sur le canapé, penché sur la table basse où il écrivit rapidement la liste.

« Je récapitule, vous êtes sentit fatigué, vos jambes sont devenues lourdes, et ensuite vous avez eu des douleurs aux niveaux des jambes et du bassin, accompagné d'une chaleur qui envahissait tout votre corps.

\- Oui. » Confirma-t-il.

Severus qui observait d'un regard songeur son parchemin, ne vit pas Harry se tordre un peu plus ses jambes, les mains sur ses parties génitales, dû à sa nouvelle érection. C'est lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suspect que l'enseignant releva son regard vers son élève.

« Bon sang Potter, il est impératif pour vous de faire ce que je vous ai dit.

\- Ce que vous m'avez dit ? Ah oui... Me masturber, c'est ça. » Répondit-il ironiquement dans un ton las.

Severus glissa sa main sur son visage, exaspéré par l'attitude du Gryffondor et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi faire ? Je ne vais pas le faire dans vos appartements !

\- Vous préférez peut-être le faire dans votre dortoir ? C'est sûr que vous êtes doué pour ne pas vous faire remarquer, ironisa-t-il dans un ton sarcastique.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?» Réagit-il dans un rougissement.

Un petit sourire au coin s'afficha sur le visage du professeur. Ses mots avaient finalement fait effet sur le jeune homme qui avait maintenant sa tête remplie de doutes sur l'ambiguïté de sa remarque. Il profita du trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez lui pour le prendre de force par le bras afin de le conduire jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

Harry essaya de se débattre afin de retirer de la prise que Severus avait sur son bras. Il était obstiné quand il le voulait songea Severus.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Malgré les protestations, Severus continua son chemin tenant toujours fermement son élève. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que ce gamin reparte de chez lui, mais d'abord il fallait que celui-ci se soulage afin qu'il puisse quitter son appartement tranquillement et sans risque d'avoir d'autres effets de cette foutue potion.

« Professeur, je ne veux pas !

\- Mais vous êtes infernale, bon sang ! »

Severus venait de le plaquer sur le mur qui joignait la porte de la fameuse salle de bain. Harry s'était soudainement tu tandis que l'enseignant souffla un bon coup afin de se reprendre. S'il continuait comme cela, il allait l'achever. Il ferma ses yeux à peine une seconde pour reprendre son masque d'impassibilité lorsqu'il entendit son élève refréner un soupir. Il ouvrit ses yeux subitement, et découvrit Harry mettre ses mains sur son entrejambe tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il remarqua seulement maintenant que ses joues étaient de plus en plus écarlates, sans doute dû à la chaleur que la potion faisait effet et ainsi à la situation gênante dans laquelle il était.

Il se recula, prenant conscience qu'il était trop proche du brun tout en glissant sa main saillante dans sa chevelure sombre.

« Je vous conseille de retirer votre robe, vous semblez avoir chaud. Voici la salle de bain. » Déclara-t-il en montrant la porte de la tête.

Harry céda finalement à la proposition de son professeur. Il acquiesça silencieusement et, sans attendre une seule seconde, s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

 **O/O/O**

D'un geste hésitant, le Gryffondor retira sa robe de sorcière puis observa la salle de bain de son professeur. Les murs étaient blancs tout comme le sol qui était fait de carrelage d'un blanc brillant. Il vit une cabine de douche dans un coin, près d'un lavabo puis, à l'opposer, une grande baignoire où deux personnes pouvaient rentrer facilement à l'intérieur. Il laissa glisser sa robe sur le sol tandis qu'il desserra sa cravate rouge et or autour de son cou. Il avait trop chaud.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bien verrouillé la porte, il soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il put enfin desserrer sa ceinture ainsi qu'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa braguette où il sentit son membre se durcit encore plus. Ne pouvant plus supporter de rester debout, il osa se mettre à l'aise. Il s'assit à même le sol, son dos contre la porte en bois.

À peine avait-il mis sa main dans son pantalon, qu'il repensa à ce que le professeur Rogue lui avait dit un instant plus tôt. Il avait été si ambigu dans ses mots, qu'Harry ne savait pas si c'était par rapport à son état actuel ou bien par rapport au fait qu'il soit célèbre. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, six mois auparavant, il se faisait remarquer rien qu'à sa présence.

Harry venait de glisser sa main dans son boxer humide et retint un gémissement rauque. Ses doigts devinrent peu à peu rouges à cause de son geste répété. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu son érection depuis ce matin alors que cela faisait depuis presque quatre heures qu'il était comme cela. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il rapprochait un peu plus ses doigts autour de son pénis et le sortit complètement de son boxer avant de fermer ses yeux dans un petit gémissement. Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait du bien et pourtant il avait l'impression que les effets de la potion ne faisaient que s'intensifier.

Il continua son geste et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il avait peur que Rogue puisse l'entendre avant qu'une idée lui vint à son esprit. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorisation en espérant que cela a fonctionné. Au moins il était un peu plus rassuré. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était en train de se masturber dans la salle de bain de Severus Rogue. À cette pensée, il rougit atrocement, le rendant encore plus chaud qu'à l'instant même tandis qu'il gémit de plus belle.

Il accéléra le mouvement, haletant pour la même occasion, avant de soupirer de plus en plus, oubliant un instant où il était. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, se paupières se fermèrent afin de savourer encore plus ce plaisir forcé lorsque soudainement Harry sentit le liquide blanc lui venir. La semence venait de sortir et glissa entre les doigts fins de l'adolescent.

Merlin, il venait de jouir. Il ressentait encore les effets de la potion le poussant à céder à sa seule envie : recommencer.

 **O/O/O**

Dans le salon, Severus essaya de trouver des informations auprès des livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Dans ses mains se trouvait un vieux livre qu'il avait acheté il y a de cela, plusieurs années, et espéra trouver quelque chose sur les effets de cette drôle de potion que Potter avait faite. Il songea subitement à ce dernier. Cela fait un petit moment qu'il était parti dans la salle de bain. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre magique avant de soupirer grassement. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'il était enfermé dans cette salle d'eau et Severus se demanda comment Potter pouvait autant tenir le coup. Depuis le dîner, le septième année subissait les effets de la potion et cela devait l'épuiser plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait trouvé le courage de venir jusqu'à lui pour demander son aide malgré sa situation embarrassante. Severus s'avoua silencieusement qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire cela. À sa place, il aurait fait en sorte de passer inaperçue jusqu'à trouver une solution, seul, ou bien à attendre que les effets de la potion soient estompés. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait dit à un ami, et dans un sourire triste, il songea qu'il avait été un vrai solitaire.

« Quand est-ce qu'il va sortir… » Grogna-t-il en fermant le livre dans un claquement sec.

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain puis frappa plusieurs fois à la porte. Un silence plana durant quelques secondes.

« Hé Potter ! »

Soudainement, il entendit la porte se déverrouiller et soupira de soulagement en songeant que son élève allait enfin sortir de sa salle de bain. Il espérait durant un court instant que Potter n'avait pas mis la salle d'eau en sale état. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer les dégâts et décida de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait encore entre ses mains.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin après de longues secondes. Harry apparut, plus épuisé que jamais. Il avait mauvaise mine et ses vêtements étaient à moitié défaits. Sa cravate était complètement dénouée laissant une chemise chiffonnée et à peine déboutonnée alors que son pantalon laissait une petite ouverture sur l'intimité de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se tenait fortement à l'encadrement de la porte et le professeur devina qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps sur ses jambes. Severus écarquilla ses yeux face à cette vue pittoresque.

« Merlin, vous êtes plus mal au point qu'avant.

\- J'en peux plus…» Murmura-t-il

Severus le vit s'avancer dans un pas non assuré avant d'apercevoir ses yeux verts briller de désir malgré les cernes qui accentuaient son regard fatigué. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Severus le voyait s'arrêter, prêt à s'écrouler.

« Les effets sont-ils estompés ?

\- Je crois. Je ne sais pas…, avoua Harry dans un ton hésitant.

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ? Je ne peux pas savoir pour vous ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents dans un froncement de sourcils.

Le Survivant continua son chemin lorsqu'il s'arrêta à nouveau, se retenant malgré lui par le mur épais près du professeur. Ce dernier comprit que son élève avait eu un vertige et soupira doucement en songeant que la soirée était encore loin d'être finie.

« Potter, il faut que vous re - »

Severus s'interrompit subitement sa pensée lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent se perdre peu à peu dans l'inconscience, le forçant ainsi à réagir. Il se précipita vers le Gryffondor et le sentir chaudement contre son torse, son corps devenu lourd et inerte. Dans sa panique, le professeur avait lâché le bouquin de ses mains.

Rogue le souleva et le porta dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers son salon où il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé. L'un des grands effets de la potion, qui était la fatigue extrême avait succombé le Gryffondor qui, désormais, était assoupi, les paupières lourdement fermées. L'enseignant l'observa durant de longues minutes et décida de retirer doucement les lunettes rondes du jeune homme. Il les déposa sur la table base en bois où se trouvait encore la liste des effets de l'étrange potion.

Severus soupira, las, avant de jeter un œil sur sa montre magique. Celle-ci indiquait vingt-deux heures provoquant un nouveau soufflement au propriétaire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il verrait Harry Potter dormir dans ses propres appartements, et sur le canapé de son salon de surcroît.

Il se dirigea ensuite, vers la salle de bain avant de traverser un étroit couloir qui accédait à une autre porte. Sa chambre se trouvait là. Il entra à l'intérieur et fouilla rapidement dans un long tiroir d'une commode en bois afin de sortir une douce couverture. Après cela il ferma le tiroir et retourna pressement dans le salon pour déposer la fameuse couverture sur le corps endormi de son élève.

Vu la situation, Severus décida de laisser Harry se reposer tandis qu'il songea à finir les dernières copies délaissées sur son bureau. Il partit d'un pas lourd en direction de son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte afin de veiller au loin le dormeur.

Ce fut aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente que Severus – qui sortait de sa douche, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon fin – entendit un bruit suspect venant du salon. Peut-être que Potter s'était réveillé, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers la dite pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux fixés sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier se tenait assis, les genoux relevés près de son torse tandis qu'une de ses mains était plongée dans l'ouverture de son pantalon. Son visage était dissimulé aux creux de ses genoux ronds mettant en avant sa chevelure batailleuse.

« Potter ? » Appela-t-il dans un ton interrogateur.

Severus s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme. Il semblerait que les effets ne soient pas encore disparus. Comment cela se fait qu'ils perdurent aussi longtemps ? Le professeur vit le visage de son élève se relever tout doucement où il découvrit ses joues rouges d'embarras ainsi que son regard fuyant. Avait-il honte d'être dans cet état-là ? Sûrement, songea Severus en reprenant sa marche. Il arriva à la hauteur d'Harry avant que celui-ci retira d'un geste rapide sa main de son entrejambe.

« Ça recommence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus n'attendait pas réellement une réponse de la part de son élève. Il constatait aisément que l'état du Gryffondor était proche d'une torture insoutenable et incompréhensible. Il le voyait se tordre un peu plus sur le canapé tandis que ses maigres jambes semblaient s'écraser encore plus l'une contre elle tellement son érection s'agrandissait.

« Potter ? » Déglutit-il difficilement

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard sur la scène qui se présentait à lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le célèbre Harry Potter lui donnait des envies particulières et le rendrait nerveux en sa simple présence.

Il sentit une chaleur envahir son corps avant de comprendre que le jeune homme lui faisait effet. Dans un regard accusateur, il fixa ses yeux noirs en direction du Gryffondor. Il lui en voulait durant un instant d'être l'objet de ses pulsions de chaleur qu'il avait depuis quelques instants déjà et du constater avec réticence que Potter l'excitait.

Très peu de personnes, au château, étaient au courant de sa bisexualité et parfois des rumeurs circulaient sur le mystère qu'entourait sa vie sexuelle auprès des élèves et même auprès de certains professeurs qui n'hésitaient pas à profiter pour lancer des sarcasmes à ce sujet. Un frisson parcourut sa peau pâle lui rappelant soudainement qu'il était toujours en torse nu.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'absenter durant un instant et le laisser seul dans cet état. Il s'accroupit face à lui et observa, presque sans-gêne, son comportement. Il essaya lui-même de se contenir, sentant lui aussi une excitation l'accabler dans tout son corps.

« Vous avez trouvez un antidote ?, demanda difficilement Harry.

\- Non pas encore. »

Il constata dans un regard à peine échangé que ses pupilles étaient grandement dilatés. Il le voyait bien se retenir de se toucher. Severus pouvait le voir trembler tellement il essayait de se contenir. Il chercha une solution mais la seule façon de pouvoir atténuer les effets était qu'Harry se masturbe.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester planter là et ne rien faire.

\- Je ne veux pas recommencer. »

Il avait à peine entendu sa voix et remarqua qu'elle vibra légèrement. Severus soupira, las. Les situations semblaient se répéter…

« Sérieusement, aller dans la salle de bain et faite ce que vous avez à faire. »

Il ne réussit à avoir une réponse qu'un regard noir de sa part avant de le voir soudainement rougir. Après quelques secondes interminables, Harry semblait décidé à lui obéir. Il tenta de se relever avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le canapé.

« J-je crois que je vais pas y arriver… » Plaignit-t-il.

Après une seconde tentative, l'adolescent réussi à se mettre debout tandis que Severus se redressa et laissa de la place afin qu'il puisse circuler dans le salon. Il observa le jeune homme et compris que celui-ci se tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il pouvait deviner une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe et détourna son regard, gêné.

Potter voulait vraiment sa mort !

À peine quelques pas que le Gryffondor chancela vers sa droite, perdant ainsi son peu d'équilibre. Severus le retint, à nouveau, rapidement et sentit son élève s'abandonner sur son torse nu. Merlin qu'il était brûlant ! Rogue pouvait sentir ses vêtements transpirant se collés à con corps tellement Harry avait chaud.

Lui aussi, il avait chaud. Il avait de plus de mal à se contrôler face aux réactions de son élève. Tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une solution, Severus sentit quelque chose lui toucher au niveau de son bassin avant de comprendre dans un regard surpris, que Potter était toujours en érection.

« Finalement, vous allez rester assis dans le canapé. » Marmonna-t-il.

Il était embarrassé. Severus porta à moitié le jeune homme en le tenant par son bras et tenta de le faire déplacer jusqu'au canapé. Son corps semblait être de plus en plus lourd, l'entraînant un peu plus dans des gestes maladroits avant de constater qu'Harry l'emmenait peu à peu dans sa chute. Ce fut dans une position ambiguë que Severus se trouva. En effet, il était à moitié sur son élève. Prenant conscience de la situation, il se retira rapidement de lui et s'installa plus confortablement à sa droite au creux du canapé.

La situation ne faisait que de s'aggraver de plus en plus. En effet, Severus remarquait que son élève était de moins en moins apte à réagir normalement à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Ce dernier luttait misérablement contre ses pulsions sexuelles et ses envies de se toucher. Severus rougit face à ce constat et ne put s'empêcher d'avaler difficilement sa salive au goût étrangement amer.

Il observa Harry une nouvelle fois et songea qu'il serait peut-être temps d'employer les grands moyens. D'un mouvement hésitant, il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme qui tenta de se relever au grand dam de Severus. Il profita de cette occasion pour tirer sur son bras afin de l'approcher un peu plus vers lui. Harry tomba sur les genoux de son professeur dans un hoquet de surprise avant qu'une main grande et blanche franchit la barrière épaisse de son pantalon.

Severus avait décidé de régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Et s'il fallait passer par là, il le ferait.

 **O/O/O**

Harry se sentait terriblement gêné d'être sur les genoux de son aîné. Il compris aux bras qui enlaçaient sa taille que son professeur avait prévu de régler le problème à sa façon. Il espérait que ses pensées déplacées ne seraient que leurres lorsque soudainement, Severus s'approcha encore plus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Il vit la main de son professeur s'insérer dans l'ouverture de son pantalon avant de la sentir plus férocement dans son boxeur humide. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque Severus toucha plus doucement sa verge déjà en alerte. Il déplaça son bras gauche vers celui, occupé, de Rogue et serra sa main contre sa peau nue.

Cela lui faisait du bien. Malgré qu'il ne souhaite pas réellement se faire masturber par son enseignant, Harry devait bien s'avouer que celui-ci lui procurait un drôle d'effet. Il avait ses sens en ébullition, tout son corps semblait quémander les mains de Severus et dans un léger frisson, Harry appréhendait la suite.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure afin de refouler un gémissement tandis que la main de Severus emprisonnait de ses doigts fins le membre dur de son élève. Il avait déjà commencé les va-et-vient alors qu'Harry soupira de bien-être. Soudainement, le jeune homme se raidit lorsqu'il constatait que son professeur augmentait la vitesse du mouvement. Le Gryffondor avait peur de jouir, de laisser sa semence au creux de la main du maitre des potions.

« Potter, détendez-vous… » Murmura Severus à son oreille

Le jeune homme frissonna à nouveau au frôlement de sa bouche contre son oreille. Son corps s'était subitement réchauffer, dépassant un niveau de chaleur pouvant provoquer des étourdissements vertigineux.

« Moins vite…, déclara-t-il difficilement, al-aller moins vite… »

Harry haleta de plaisir tout en fermant les yeux. Il pouvait ressentir le souffle chaud de son enseignant à son oreille, lorsque subitement, il sentit sa langue tiède caresser le lobe déjà rouge de chaleur. Il gémit timidement à ce contact et ne peux s'empêcher de se contracter un peu plus contre le torse de son professeur. Ce dernier semblait ne pas arrêter les va-et-vient de sa main contre la verge d'Harry et accéléra encore plus le mouvement sous un cri plus rauque du cadet.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Comment son professeur pouvait avoir des mains aussi habiles, songea-t-il dans un rougissement encore plus écarlate. Il avait envie que ses mains lui caressent son torse, ses jambes, son visage… Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Il désirait Severus à cet instant-même et s'imaginait impudiquement que son enseignant lui donnait des baisers sur tout son corps avant de le laisser rentrer en lui.

À ces pensées très peu catholiques, il s'en voulut de fantasmer sur son professeur de potions, qui habituellement lui vouait d'un grand mépris.

« Professeur, je vais… »

Il lâcha un gémissement plus aigu interrompant sa phrase, avant de mordre une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure. Le désir s'était accaparé de tout son corps, de ses sens, de ses faiblesses alors que soudainement un giclement chaud et brusque s'éclata sur son pantalon foncé. Harry venait de jouir.

Les joues complètement écarlates, Harry rougissait de honte avant de jeter un bref regard sur sa semence qui glissait sur les doigts fins de son professeur ainsi que sur son pantalon défait. Epuisé et toujours aussi embarrassé, Harry ne savait quoi faire. Il avait peur de croiser le regard de son enseignement et inventa toute de sortes de scénarios, aussi pire les uns que les autres quant à la suite de leur moment intime improvisé.

Et si Rogue allait le jeter comme un moins que rien hors de ses appartements ? Et s'il allait se moquer et critiquer sur sa situation très gênante ? Harry concevait tellement d'hypothèses qu'il commença à angoisser et à regretter d'être venu chercher de l'aide auprès de son professeur de potions.

Il sentit une crispation, dû aux mains de Severus, au niveau de ses hanches lui provoquant une soudaine peur anxieuse lorsque, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il atterrit brutalement contre le canapé en cuir. Harry était allongé sous son professeur qui l'observait d'un regard intense et inhabituel.

Sans un seul mot, Severus s'approcha doucement du torse à moitié dévoilé d'Harry et commença à déposer des légers baisers éphémères. L'adolescent frissonna à ce doux contact et remercia le ciel que Severus ne l'ait pas expulsé de ses appartements avec dégoût. Son angoisse s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

À nouveau, des frissons parcoururent sur sa peau lorsque le maître des potions mordilla un de ses tétons. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'étudiant avant que celui-ci devança un autre soupir de bien-être dans un mordillement de lèvre féroce. Il sentit sa bouche descendre un peu plus vers son entrejambe avant de raidir instinctivement dans un léger cambrage de dos. Il avait ressenti d'autres frémissements ainsi que des sueurs tièdes face à la douce torture de Severus qui semblait ravi de le voir réagir à ces baisers.

Harry ferma ses yeux, savourant les brèves caresses de son professeur. Il se détendit doucement à ces gestes affectueux lorsque soudainement il sentit la bouche humide de son ainé prendre possession de sa verge.

« Merlin… » Soupira-t-il d'aise.

Jamais il n'aurait songé à ce que Severus Rogue, le plus arrogant des professeurs, puisse lui faire une si bonne fellation. En effet, il ne faisait que des grands allés et venus avec sa bouche contre le sexe de son élève qui perdait un peu plus le contrôle de son corps. Petit à petit, la cadence du va-et-vient s'accéléra, amplifiant les murmures d'excitations d'Harry qui, sans défenses, sombrait dans les affres du désir.

« Ah… Professeur... »

Le concerné avait toujours le long organe en érection dans sa bouche lorsqu'il commença à ralentir le rythme, jusqu'à suçoter doucement le gland de son partenaire. Harry essaya de se retenir de gémir mais il ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Il haleta plus promptement dans un son rauque et masculin. Comme un automatisme, il compressa le rebord du canapé dans un resserrement brutal de sa main avant de lâcher brusquement un petit cri désespéré. Harry adorait. Il aimait ce que Severus lui faisait, il en tremblait tellement que son corps submergeait de tout ce supplice étrangement agréable.

Harry le sentait. Il savait que d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait à nouveau jouir. Ses joues rosissaient encore plus qu'elles n'étaient à cette simple pensée qu'Harry songeait, lorsqu'il essaya de dissuader son ainé de continuer.

« Pro-professeur… A-arrêter…, bafouilla-t-il de plus en plus gêné, si vous continuez je vais jou…Ah ! »

Harry n'avait pas réussi à terminer sa phrase que Severus venait une nouvelle fois engloutir la verge gonflée de son élève dans sa bouche. À peine un zèle de langue de trop, qu'une éjaculation se produit pour le plus grand embarras d'Harry qui se cacha naturellement son visage rougie de honte à l'aide de sa main. Severus venait de se retirer en même temps laissant le sperme du jeune homme se répandre dans des petits éclaboussements.

L'adolescent n'osait pas regarder le maître des potions. Il avait l'impression d'être dévisager, lui donnant encore moins l'envie de croiser ses yeux noirs. Doucement, il sentit la main chaude de son professeur sur la sienne, le forçant à la retirer tandis qu'une bouche humide se nicha dans sa nuque. À ce contact, il ferma les yeux, savourant cette délicatesse qu'il ne connaissait pas de la part de Rogue. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse agir avec tant de douceur. Quelques mèches lui démangeaient le nez avant qu'il huma discrètement sa chevelure. Etonnamment les cheveux de Rogue sentait merveilleusement bons, loin du cliché des cheveux gras et indolore qu'Harry avait longtemps imaginé. Il sentait à nouveau des caresses brûlantes lui chatouiller la peau avant d'apercevoir son professeur se redresser. Il le voyait baisser son pantalon avant de comprendre qu'il allait le voir en tenue d'Adam.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Severus était tout aussi excité que lui. Après s'être débarrassé de son pantalon, Severus continua son exploration tout en déshabillant un peu plus le Gryffondor. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Tandis que son pantalon descendait un peu plus à ses pieds, Harry sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Rogue à son oreille avant d'apercevoir son vêtement valser à travers le salon.

Soudainement le pénis du professeur frotta au sien lui provoquant des gémissements plus féroces avant de discerner brièvement son bras se descendre en dessous de sa ceinture. Un petit cri de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres : Rogue venait de glisser un de ses doigts dans son intimité.

« Attendez… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Paniqua Harry

Il avait un peu honte de le penser, mais c'était sa première fois. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à la pénétration avec un autre homme. Même si Rogue n'avait mis que le doigt en lui, Harry doutait bien qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Bien qu'il ait accepté son homosexualité depuis plusieurs années, Harry avait toujours peur d'affronter ce moment intime.

Malgré qu'il ait fantasmé sur son enseignant quelques instants avant, il n'arrivait pas à stopper toutes ses appréhensions qui venaient subitement en lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler, Potter… »

Severus venait de lui murmurer à son oreille, d'une voix très rauque et remplie de sensualité. Harry ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour diminuer cette appréhension qui l'animait. Rogue avait vraiment les mots pour calmer les gens, songea-t-il ironiquement. Comme pour se rassurer, l'adolescent mit ses mains sur le torse de son aîné tandis que celui-ci commença un lent va-et-vient avec son doigt.

Doucement, l'inquiétude du Gryffondor se dissipa au fur et à mesure que Severus accentuait la cadence de son index quand un second doigt suivit le mouvement. Harry lâcha une autre plainte plus aigüe et agrippa plus brutalement ses mains contre le corps chaud du directeur des Serpentards. Harry prenait goût à cette nouvelle expérience. Il soupirait de bien-être et son corps secouait de spasmes tellement le désir grandissait. Il avait une fureur envie que Rogue le prenne pour du bon afin de cesser ce martyr à la fois délicieux et atroce. Il haletait plus vivement tandis que des gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur ses courbes.

Subitement, Harry sentit les deux doigts se retirer en lui, le forçant à exprimer sa frustration dans un bref soupir. Cela provoqua un sourire fier à Severus, qui se redressa un peu plus afin de prendre les jambes. Harry écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant ce que son enseignant s'apprêtait à faire. Instinctivement, il laissa Rogue lui écarter les jambes avant de le voir mettre son membre s'insérer doucement dans son intimité.

Qui aurait imaginé qu'il ferait sa première fois avec Severus Rogue ? Pas lui en tout cas…

 **O/O/O**

Doucement, Severus entama les allés et venus sous les petits gémissements de son élève. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il s'enticherait du célèbre Survivant, du fils de son pire ennemi, du Héro qui avait achevé le Mage noir. Non, Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé coucher avec lui.

D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il forniquait avec une personne plus jeune que lui. À force de le voir se toucher, il avait fini par être excité.

Harry l'avait stimulé et il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il rentrait en lui. C'était si étroit, si chaud. Severus aimait cela. Il adorait entendre Potter gémir de plaisir, soupirer de frustration.

Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, de devenir fou.

Severus avait prévu de lui faire simplement une petite branlette, histoire de terminer au plus vite et de virer le Gryffondor de ses appartements, mais malheureusement, il ne savait comment, il avait dérapé. Il avait eu subitement envie de continuer, de changer d'avis et d'assumer les conséquences.

Vu l'état de Potter, cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Severus adorait lorsqu'il l'appelait _professeur_ dans ses soupirs de plaisir. À chaque fois, il espérait que son élève recommence à le désigner comme cela aux prochains gémissements.

« Oh…Dieu, Professeur… »

Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il adorait. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser de ce soupir qui ne faisait qu'accroitre un désir brulant au fond de lui. Cela l'encourageait à accélérer un peu plus la cadence de son va-et-vient. Il rentrait un peu plus profondément en lui, arrachant un plus grand gémissement à Harry. L'entendre implorer le ciel dans des termes moldu, chauffait Severus qui le trouvait soudainement si sexy. Il le voyait se cambrer à chacun de ses coups de reins et fermer les yeux comme pour savourer chaque seconde du plaisir qu'il lui procure chacun de ses mouvements.

À cet instant-là, Severus le trouvait particulièrement beau.

Au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient, Severus hâtait le rythme de ses coups de reins avant de voir le cadet subir des spasmes de plaisir. Il le contemplait avec un regard lumineux. Il observait son corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, de ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, de ses lèvres entrouvertes où s'évadaient de nombreux gémissements ardents.

Lorsqu'il croisait ses orbes verts scintillant de désir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un petit air moqueur lorsqu'Harry cachait son visage avec sa main. Severus savait que l'adolescent était timide. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie, il adorait le voir dans l'embarras, surtout lors de ces instants en pleine action où leurs regards se croisaient.

Le maître des potions se baissa un peu plus vers le jeune homme tout en gardant la cadence de ses allés et venus. Il grognait lui aussi de plaisir tandis qu'il retirait la main de son élève, le forçant à révéler son visage rougie d'effort et de gêne. Il le voyait se fermer instinctivement les yeux donnant à Severus un soupir de frustration. Il voulait croiser son regard, observer ses yeux verts. Il souhaitait qu'Harry le regarde et qu'il puisse jouir avec lui.

« Potter, Regardez-moi. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée

Le concerné obéit avant de rougir subitement. Severus jubilait. Il accéléra d'un cran la cadence avant de donner un coup de rein plus violent faisant couiner fortement le Gryffondor. Il avait touché sa prostate. Il examinait les yeux verts de son élève se dilater encore plus qu'à l'instant-même et souffla lui aussi de plaisir.

« Ah… Je vais bientôt jouir. » Prévint-il

Severus le sentait, il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps avant qu'il éjacule entre les jambes d'Harry. Il jeta encore un regard vers le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci, enlaça de ses bras finement musclés son cou chaud et pâle.

Il pouvait désormais entendre le moindre de ses soupirs, le moindre de ses murmures ainsi que ses gémissements de frustrations au creux de son oreille. Merlin, Harry voulait l'achever. Il avait l'impression que son élève jouait de lui, de ses sens. Il se demandait durant quelques secondes si cet acte anodin n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air…

Comme un automatisme, Severus, rendit son étreinte inattendue tandis que son excitation atteignait le summum. À peine quelques va-et-vient plus féroce plus tard, Severus éjacula dans l'intimité d'Harry, alors que ce dernier lâcha un cri rauque et rempli d'érotisme. Harry avait, lui aussi, jouit.

Severus le sentait fébrile et ne put s'empêcher de renifler discrètement son odeur corporelle avant de comprendre que celui-ci avait niché profondément sa tête au creux de sa nuque. Il entendait encore sa respiration saccadé auprès de son oreille.

Il devinait qu'Harry était épuisé. Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire et toutes les heures qui précédaient à subir les conséquences de la potion, Severus s'étonnait de le voir encore éveillé. Peu à peu il entendit le souffle du jeune homme s'apaiser avant de constater subitement que celui-ci somnolait dangereusement. En effet, il avait resserré ses bras autour de son cou ainsi que les jambes autour de son bassin, de peur de perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire durant un instant. Il fut déstabilisé par cet élan d'affection insolite de la part de son élève, qu'il se surprenait d'être aussi gêné.

« Potter ? »

Seul le silence lui répondait. Il tenta de l'écarter doucement de lui et remarqua que son poids était plus lourd qu'à l'instant. Il comprit en voyant rapidement son visage endormi et sa bouche à peine entrouverte qu'Harry dormait. Severus soupira, las. Il fallait encore qu'il le couche… Potter ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde et dormir lui-même dans un lit ! Mais non, il fallait encore qu'il se le coltine pour l'allonger aisément et bien sagement dans un lieu confortable.

Doucement, le professeur desserra l'étreinte du jeune homme avant de le porter comme une princesse et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il le déposa sur son lit défait et le couvrit avec le drap fin. Ensuite, il partit, toujours nu, dans le salon où il récupéra tous ses affaires ainsi que celui de son élève.

Il mit rapidement son caleçon avant d'apercevoir une tâche blanche auprès du canapé, rendant rapidement les joues écarlates. Il comprit de suite ce qu'était la substance suspecte et prit rapidement sa baguette afin de jeter un sort pour la faire disparaitre. Il gagna rapidement sa chambre pour poser les vêtements avant d'aller à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour reprendre une douche rapide. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un boxer propre et se glissa discrètement sous le drap, à côté d'Harry. Il sombra, lui aussi épuiser, dans le sommeil sur les coups d'une heure moins vingt.

 **O/O/O**

C'était aux alentours de dix heures qu'Harry papillonna des yeux, sortant ainsi d'un lourd sommeil. Il avait bien dormi, songea-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir, ni dans son lit habituel. Il observa le décor de la chambre avant de jeter un œil à sa gauche où il apercevait un visage familier. Il rougit soudainement, la main sur la bouche, encore surpris de la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec son professeur.

Des souvenirs de cette soirée agitée et torride lui revinrent à l'esprit, le forçant à détourner son regard du maître des potions. Bon sang, il avait couché avec Severus Rogue !

Une envie de se laver lui surgit en songeant à ce corps à corps qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière. Il sentait la transpiration et souhaitait prendre une douche avant de quitter les appartements de son enseignant. Il remarqua ses affaires sur la commode avant de sortir rapidement du lit afin de les saisir. Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot à se balader en tenue d'Adam dans la chambre pensa-t-il ridiculement avant de disparaître derrière la porte, direction la salle de bain.

Sous le jet d'eau, Harry savoura sa douche tranquillement dans un soupir d'aise. Il songea à nouveau à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les cours, les effets de la potion, sa soirée à assouvir ses érections dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour finir dans les appartements de Severus Rogue…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Il interrompit l'écoulement de l'eau claire et chaude pour emprunter le gel douche de son professeur posé dans un coin de la cabine afin de prendre un peu de savon liquide pour se laver.

Il espérait partir avant de croiser son professeur. _Professeur_. Il cacha son visage derrière ses paumes tellement il se sentait mal-à-l'aise à cause aux nombreux soupirs qu'il avait lâché lors de cette nuit. Merlin, il ne verrait plus Rogue de la même façon qu'avant. Il activa à nouveau l'eau en espérant que cette douche l'aidera à éclaircir un peu plus ses idées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il interrompit le jet d'eau puis sortit de la cabine de douche. Il trouva une serviette de bain dans un placard près de lui et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Après s'être essuyé convenablement, il mit la serviette verte sur ses épaules et commença à enfiler son boxeur. Il mit ensuite son pantalon lorsqu'il entendit soudainement des coups brutaux frapper à la porte, le faisant sursauter de peur.

« Potter, sortez immédiatement d'ici ! »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent soudainement. Durant ce laps de temps, Harry était resté stoïque, toujours son pantalon à moitié fermé, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. Le maître des potions était réveillé et il semblait être de mauvais poil…

Il ne voulait pas croiser Rogue, surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Pas maintenant. Pas toute de suite. Comment allait-il gérer la situation ? Pourtant Harry était courageux, il acceptait d'affronter toutes sortes de situations mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour ne plus jamais voir Rogue. Il appréhendait tellement sa réaction.

« Potter, si vous ne sortez pas, je vais… »

Severus n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry venait d'ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. S'il fallait affronter cette rencontre alors il le ferait.

« Vous pouvez au moins me laisser le temps de m'habiller ! »

Le jeune homme n'avait nul le temps dire autre chose qu'une grande main l'arracha. Il comprit que Severus le tirait sur son bras pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain. Harry reçu le reste de son uniforme sur son visage que Severus venait de jeter hors de la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur…

« Hé ! Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif !

-Mais de quoi je me mêle, Potter. » Marmonna-t-il

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que son professeur était seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il contemplait son dos fin et finement musclé ainsi que de ses fesses étonnamment rebondis. Le Gryffondor l'observa sans aucune gêne lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de mater son professeur de potions ! Il rougit soudainement tandis que Severus, qui commençait à entrer dans sa salle d'eau, afficha un petit sourire sur son visage pâle.

« Alors Potter, la vue vous plait ?

-Euh…Je… »

Harry se sentait stupide à bégayer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à cette réplique narquoise et ne put s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs, encore plus gêné qu'il n'était. Soudainement, un petit rire clair et serein résonna dans les appartements faisant écarquiller les yeux de l'adolescent. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Rogue rire si simplement, sans aucune once de moquerie dans la voix.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous voulez qu'on recommence. »

Et ce fut sur ces mots que le professeur rentra finalement dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte, sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui. Devant l'accès, le jeune homme avait les joues rouges d'embarras songeant que peut-être, oui, il avait bien envie de recommencer…

Ce fut sur cette pensée et dans un petit sourire timide qu'Harry termina de s'habiller et quitta discrètement les appartements de Severus Rogue. Finalement avoir raté sa potion avait du bon parfois…

* * *

À vos reviews ! À bientôt !


End file.
